


A gentle touch (upon your sleeping heart)

by DarkShadeless



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Poetry, and songs, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: Odds and ends my brain comes up with so I don't have to squeeze them into the stories I write.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this one on Sar T_T and on GreyMolly, because they made a joke about his poetry. To quote blackkat, his motto in life is pretty much 'challenge accepted'.
> 
> I nabbed haikus for my purposes here. Enjoy.  
> (Fun fact, as far as I could research 'haiku' really does mean 'cutting word'.)

 

 

Enchanting and clear  
A rousing touch  
Upon your sleeping heart

 

 

_The wodsasyuha ridis, or cutting word, is a surprisingly succinct form of self-expression._

_In but three lines of five, four and six syllables (though the number may vary if the composer so desires), it ensnares the reader and stirs their emotions._

_There has been speculation about whether this art is related to the early forms of Dun Möch but these theories can neither be confirmed nor denied._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to change it ever so slightly. Sar wouldn't leave me be. He's such a damned perfectionist.


	2. The color of a soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about the prevalent (if not all) colors found in lightsaber crystals in the Star Wars universe and what they are supposed to stand for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because at some point I got tired of always having to look up wtf kind of color would fit a character. It's not like that information is summed up for easy interpretation either. The internet is all over the place.   
> One bit doesn't rhyme perfectly but I've tinkered long enough and don't really want to change it. W/e I suppose.
> 
> As far as in universe reasoning goes: You'd think there'd be something like this out there, wouldn't you?  
> (Unless someone chucked it into a vault and threw away the key because there are just some things they don't like to think about. :P )

 

 

Red for passion

Orange, strength

Yellow for those who'll go to any length

Green for peace and wisdom old

Blue for a defender bold

Purple for a heart divided

Rose for those who'll stand united

Grey for calm and quiescence both

White to serve beyond reproach

And for last the purest Black

That takes but will give nothing back

 

\- _Childrens' rhyme as documented in the Jedi Archives, restricted section_

 

 


	3. Until you get there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you run  
> And you won’t know how far until you stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sar decided to grace me with the rest of that poem from the first chapter. Turns out it's longer than three lines, who knew.

 

Enchanting and clear

A rousing touch

Upon your sleeping heart

 

And you won’t know it didn’t beat until it does

 

A merciless strike

In the blink of an eye

Will cut you down

 

And you won’t know how you will bleed until it does

 

Laughter in the wind

Sweet as pain, sharp as love

Stealing its way into your soul

 

And you won’t know you didn’t feel until it does

 

And you will want

To reach, to have, to hold

No matter the cost

 

No price is too high, no distance too far

No road is too rough

To capture a star

 

On borrowed time you race the odds

You chase the edge of the horizon

 

Where dusk meets dawn and darkness glitters

With a million lights

 

More than you can count

More than you can see

More than you could catch

In an eternity

 

But you cannot let go

You won’t

 

It is there, ahead

The same voice, the same steel, the same touch

Toying with you

 

But would you want it, if it didn’t?

If it gave itself to you?

 

So you run

And you won’t know how far until you stop

Or reach the end

 

Either way, do you care?

Wind under your wings, the galaxy yours for the taking

Outrunning the end

And who would stop you?

 

Whichever it will be

It will have to wait

Until you get there

 


End file.
